Inesperado
by nana-sa955
Summary: John Watson podría ser muchas cosas, entre ellas un loco paranoico o un adicto a la adrenalina. Pero sería bueno preguntarle a cada una de las personas que lo rodeaban, su propia perspectiva respecto al Dr. John Hamish Watson. Respuesta al reto de apertura " Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Resumen:** John Watson podría ser muchas cosas, entre ellas un loco paranoico o un adicto a la adrenalina. Pero sería bueno preguntarle a cada una de las personas que lo rodeaban, su propia perspectiva respecto al Dr. John Hamish Watson. Contestación al reto de apertura " Mi personaje favorito" del foro " 221B Baker Street"

**Personaje favorito:** John Watson

Advertencia: No esta completamente ambientado en la serie, y en algunos aspectos algo Ooc.

**1, 231 palabras según word **

**_Poder_**

Para Molly, John Watson era considerado uno de los tantos amigos que poseía, si se podría llamar así. Era bueno con ella y se encargaba de parar los sarcasmos de Sherlock sobre la poca vida que poseía por culpa de su trabajo en la morgue. Pero había otra cosa que definía a John desde su propia perspectiva. A ese hombre que se había encargado en menos de un año de convertirse en la persona más importante de la vida del detective, y por ende, en un rival contra el cual no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Para Molly Hooper, John era amable y atento. Pero por sobre todo, era el hombre que había logrado doblegar a Sherlock Holmes.

_**Inesperado**_

Mycroft era del tipo de personas que andan viendo las cualidades y defectos de las personas, solo que a simple vista no veía necesario andar atacando y alejando como hacia su hermano menor. A menos de que se tratase de una que estuviese estrictamente vinculada con su hermano menor Sherlock. Así que al saber que su hermano iba a tener como compañero a un ex soldado de poca estabilidad emocional, se vio en la necesidad que poner seguridad y espionaje en ese chico.

Lo invito amablemente para hablar con él (si es que se puede llamar así ya que prácticamente mando a secuestrarlo y llevarlo en medio de a nada) en privado.

-Doctor Watson, qué grata sorpresa el que haya aceptado mi invitación tan amablemente -sonrió con altanería, detallando cada movimiento que realizaba el menor.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto es secuestro, ¿sabías?! –chilló el doctor con molestia.

-Nada más quiero pedirle un favor, doctor. Le pagaré bien, eso puede tenerlo asegurado -murmuró suavemente, dándole leves movimientos a su paraguas-. Solo debe espiar a Sherlock Holmes y filtrarme toda la información que sea capaz de recolectar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le hace pensar que haría algo así? -el doctor nunca se esperó aquella propuesta ni lo que él le iba a contestar a continuación. No había oportunidad de que accediera a eso, estaba totalmente decidido–. Ninguna cantidad de dinero me hará aceptar.

Y vaya que se sorprendieron ambos. Cualquier persona hubiese aceptado gustosamente el generoso dinero que le estaba ofreciendo, pero el rubio simplemente declinó tal oferta como si de un tema banal se tratara.

Para Mycroft, John era demasiado ordinario y aburrido tratándose de su hermano, pero había resultado una persona inesperada y con eso le bastaba.

_**Cariño**_

La Sra. Hudson no tenía mucho trato con sus inquilinos, hasta que llego Sherlock. Al principio era un caos, tenía que estar velando para que su apartamento se mantuviese intacto entre tanto experimentos que él realizaba.

Además de ataques de personas indeseables hacia Sherlock, pronto el caballero ingles se ganaría su aprecio a pesar de todo. Pero fue diferente con el pobre de John. Le llama pobre porque ese hombre era el que cargo con la peor parte al conocer a Sherlock. Siempre corriendo de aquí para allá salvando el pellejo del detective cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión. ¿Cómo era que toleraba tanto al detective?, estaba segura que el pobre no aguantaría tanto el estar bajo el mismo techo que él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los dos se habían vuelto grandes amigos, y esa relación paso a ser algo más. Por lo menos para ella. John se mostraba comprensivo, paciente y cariñoso la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no le parecía extraño verle echar humo cada que el otro destruía algo o dejaba partes de un cuerpo por toda la cocina.

Para ella, John Watson era un hombre responsable, atento y sobre todo servicial, siempre encargándose de ayudar a los demás mientras se lo permitieran. Pero por sobre todo, John era cariñoso, leal y comprensivo, por lo que Sherlock estando con el aprendería qué era el amor, al ser querido y poseer un amigo verdadero al cual defender.

_**Debilidad**_

El inspector Greg Lestrade, el nuevo mejor amigo de John Watson, sí, se podría considerar que su amistad evoluciono luego de la muerte de Sherlock, ya que se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Él había visto el lado más sensible de su mejor amigo, un lado que no mostraba en el transcurso del día,. Únicamente era capaz de mostrarlo bajo los síntomas del alcohol. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese mantenerse en pie cuando prácticamente se mostraba su muerte interna cada que hablaba con él?

Muchos podrían considerar a John Watson como una persona fuerte y valiente ante todo, pero hasta la persona más ruda tenía debilidades y tristezas, y John no era la excepción. Eso lo percibía el inspector, cada vez que se reunía con el doctor, veía como poco a poco se hundía en un mar de recuerdos y frustraciones, sabía que no saldría de ello, al menos que el detective regresara de donde sea que se haya ido. Lástima que nunca lo haría porque Sherlock estaba muerto. Solo esperaba que John lo entendiera para que no se siga hundiendo completamente, si lo hacía, ni el mismísimo fantasma de Sherlock lo sacaría de esta.

_**Amor**_

Para Sherlock el amor era simple química avanzada, donde los opuestos se atraían y creaban una mezcla de componentes. Sabía que el enamoramiento duraba 6 meses por eso no entendía porque las personas no podían vivir sin la otra. Así lo consideraba el detective y no había derecho a réplica, a la única persona que podía querer por encima de su aparente falta de sentimientos, era a su madre, y eso era decir mucho, y con su hermano aunque no le prestaba mucha atención .Con otras personas no era diferente, los trataba como especímenes y si quería los desechaba, las únicas excepciones a la regla eran el inspector Lestrade, Molly y su casera, que podría considerarlos como amigos y personas de importancia, pero no pasaba de allí.

Hasta que llego John, un hombre completamente ordinario y demasiado obvio para su gusto, a medida que se fueron conociendo comenzó a quererle, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba deseando nunca separarse de él y tenerlo solo para él. Por ello debía trataba de ahuyentar a todas las mujeres que se le acercaran a John, no permitiría que nadie le lastimara, ni siquiera Moriarty que luego de poner aquella vez en peligro la vida de John, tuvo que tomar medidas para protegerle.

Aunque si el doctor se oponía el detective siempre le restaría importancia y haría lo que él considere más oportuno para salvarlo.

Para Sherlock, los sentimiento eran irrelevantes y sin importancia. Una simple mezcla de químicos incoherentes y sin sentido. Pero desde la llegada de John eso cambio. John era amor en su más insignificante expresión y él se encargaría de mantenerlo intacto.

...

John podría ser muchas cosas. Un loco paranoico, un adicto a la adrenalina, inclusive un mujeriego. Pero también era fuerte, cariñoso, e inesperado, y por sobre todo amoroso. Eso era algo que todos sabían a la perfección.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones: Estoy algo oxidada en sherlock que asta tuve que verme algunos capítulos para agarrar la onda de la trama, solo espero no haberme equivocado tanto, y haber transmitido mi punto de vista referente a John.


End file.
